


Trail of Petals

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, Underage - Freeform, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a flowerchild who makes crowns of flowers and wears them cause they make him feel pretty and beautiful, not caring of others opinion.Louis is his neighbour, a punk rocker who secretly admires the young boy who is only 12 years old, he wants him so bad but he know it’s not allowed.Harry,despite his age, he’s very attracted to the older man (28), even if he doesn’t like his loud music.One night he is home alone and the music it’s just too much for him, so he goes and knock on Louis’s door.Louis can’t help it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail of Petals

Harry glanced up at his neighboring house feeling the ground begin thump beneath him. He stalked back to his house, “Mom he’s doing it again.” Harry complained. Harry’s mother glanced up from her book, “Maybe you should ask him to turn it down.”

“No way I’m not going over there he’s… odd,” Harry scrunched up his nose as retreated back to his room. Though secretly he had a crush on the older man. Harry wasn’t exactly sure how a twelve year old could seduce a man in his late twenties. Sighing at his thoughts Harry took a handful of pictures with his new flower crown before his step dad came home. He never said anything about it, but he didn’t exactly encourage it. Harry placed the flower crown on his dresser and flopped down onto his bed. 

The music stopped and Harry watched Louis front door. After a few moments he saw Louis. He was wearing a tank top showing off his many tattoos. His snakebites caught the sun light, the silver balls glinting. The tips of his hair were dark red and went nicely with his feathery caramel colored hair. He hoped into his car a sped off leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Harry’s step dad and mother decided to go out for dinner. Just as Harry was waving good-bye Louis drove into the neighborhood. Harry decided to go out back and visit the garden. Harry placed his flower crown from earlier back on his head. Humming to himself while he brushed past the flower he suddenly jumped from the music that blasted from Louis’ house. Harry noticed the flower in his hand. He accidentally grabbed it up when the music startled him. 

Somehow Harry found himself pounding on Louis’ door with the devastated looking flower still in his hand and the flower crown began to droop a little on his head tangling in with his curls. Louis heard the knocking when he went down for a beer sighing he walks to the door. Much to his surprise the young boy was standing in front of him stuttering, “You…you made me… you…look what you did!” Harry finally got out while extending his hand to show the damaged flower to Louis. Louis raised an eyebrow, “Look if you’re accusing me of trashing your garden, then look somewhere else kid,” Louis shut the door on an enraged Harry and headed towards the kitchen for his beer. Just as he opened his beer the knocking started up again. Sighing, Louis set his beer down and went towards the door. He opened the door to see the young boy still standing at his door, “What?” Louis was slightly annoyed. Harry held the flower up to his face, “Your fault,” he stated.

Louis leaned on his doorframe, “How so…?”

“You blasted you music!”

“I do that all the time. Now go away before I have to tell your mom that you’re pestering me.”

“She’s not home.”

“Doesn’t mean she won’t be, flower boy.” Harry scowled at the nickname, “It’s Harry.”

“Go home then, Harry.” Louis began to close his door when Harry pushed the door back. Louis sighed getting annoyed with this little game, “Look kid go the fuck home.” Harry stepped into Louis’ home, “Turn your music down first.” Harry stood tall, chest puffed out and his hands balled up in little fists. Louis let out a throaty laugh, knees bending, hand on his stomach and his head thrown back. He slowly stopped laughing and gave Harry a toothy grin, “You want the music turned down? Go turn it down yourself.” Harry glanced at the stairs contemplating it.

Louis watched him look at the stairs as though he thought a monster was going to come after him if he decided to venture up there, “Well?” Louis teased. Harry gulped, “If I turn it down you can’t blast again.” Harry stated trying to the one in control of the situation.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Sure Harry. I promise not to blast my music after you turn it down.” Harry gave him a glare and cautiously made his way up the stairs with Louis right behind him, “Last door on the left,” Harry jumped at Louis’ words. He heard Louis chuckle. Harry turned back to glare at the older man, but didn’t expect Louis to be glaring dangerously back at him, “I think you should just wait here.”

“It’s my house, flower boy I’ll do as I please.” Louis’ eyes grew darker. Harry stumbled backwards. Harry collided with the wall. His hands pawed at the door till he found the handle. The music was obnoxiously loud and Harry made his way over to the stereo by Louis’ bed. He noticed all the band posters and how normal his room looked, “Expecting bodies and torture weapons to be hanging on my wall?” Louis pressed his mouth to Harry’s ear. Louis’ hands clamping down on Harry’s hips for a moment. Harry felt himself twitch ands breath get heavier.

“Your pants seem a bit tight,” Louis eyed Harry.

Harry squirmed trying to find a comfortable standing position , his head down , and curls covering his colored cheeks. Louis gave Harry a sweet smile. Louis walked over to him , laying a hand around the back of neck,

“How long did you say your parents were going to be gone for?”

“I didn’t.” Harry hesitated with his answer. His mind ran mad, is he flirting with me? What do I do? You got excited when he touched you and he noticed, “Are you…gay?”

Louis gave Harry a wide grin stepping to stand in front of him., “I’m whatever looks good enough to take to bed.”

“You’ve never brought anyone home,” Harry stated. Louis looked at him with a smug grin and raised eyebrows,

“And you know this because?”

Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment, ok yes I do spend my nights watching him or waking up to the sound of his car in the middle of night and take a peek to see if some one is with him, so what?, Harry thought.

Louis was amused by the boy standing in his room. His clung to his bird chest, hands small and pudgy, his eyes were just incredibly green, the kind of green you only see in dreams, the way his curls were becoming lose and the flowers threading in them.

Louis stepped forward plucking a luscious pink camellia from Harry’s head, “Did you know this flower means perfection?”

Harry stared up at him in shock, “Yes I did.” Louis hums dragging the flower across his lips. Harry wished louis would replace the camellia with his lips. harry bit his lip and feeling his body get hotter.

“So pretty,” Louis thought out loud. Louis placed the flower back into Harry’s hair. On an impulse Harry sprung on his tiptoes and latched his lips onto Louis’. Louis first thought was to pull back, but Harry was already wrapping his little skinny arms around Louis neck. Harry sucked on Louis’ bottom lip, his tongue rolling the snakebites.

Louis sucked in a breath as the Harry tugged on his snakebites with his tongue. Harry giggled , unlatching his arms from around Louis’ neck, and running his skinny fingers through Louis’ red tipped hair. Louis ran open palms down Harry’s small back , cupping his ass to pull him up.

Harry locked his legs around Louis’ waist , feeling weightless as the beat thumped around them. Louis shuffled to where he thought his bed was , tripping , and fell on the bed with Harry atop him. Louis skimmed the exposed skin of Harry’s lower waist with his fingers.

Harry shuddered above him , keening a bit in his throat. Louis licked inside Harry’s mouth , whispering a soft “ my flowerboy”. Harry moaned and bit Louis’ thin pink lips hard. Harry sat up , earning a groan from the older man, pulling his shirt off . Harry ran shaking hands over his hot chest , watching Louis’ tongue flick out to wet his lips as louts stared back at him.

Louis sat up some , sucking a light brown nipple into his warm mouth. Harry’s head fell onto Louis shoulder , his pants becoming more labored. Louis stopped sucking , and flipped them over. Harry lay there , legs sprawled lazily , face flushed and mouth agape. Louis unbuckled the smaller boy’s pants , ripping them off with a strong tug, along with his boxers. Louis engulfed his small prick , sucking mercilessly. Louis nuzzled his nose into the blooming pubic hair of the young boy’s crotch, liking Harry’s scent.

Louis suddenly pulled off , only to blow cool air onto Harry’s over sensitive cock. Harry came with a contented shout , short stripes covering the bottom half of Louis’ face. Harry tiredly sat up , running his soft tongue over Louis’ lips , tasting his cum. Louis flicked his tongue out, licking Harry’s tongue. Harry smiled , wide grin almost splitting his face. His gaze fell to the lower part of Louis’ body. Harry came down from his high , pushing Louis to the floor on his back. He straddled him , nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck . Harry lazily ground into Louis hardening cock . Louis came with a stream of curses , stain forming onto the front of his darkened trousers. Louis wakes up the smell of something sweet. He notices on his chest is a mess of curls and flowers. Slowly the memories of last night came back to him. Groaning Louis drapes his arm over his eyes. Louis could feel Harry’s small, lanky body squirm. Harry mumbled half words and curled up hugging Louis tighter. Louis pushed himself up to where he was sitting up against his headboard. Harry slumped on him still clinging on to Louis. Louis poked and tried prying Harry away. Harry murmured gibberish and held on tighter, “Hey, flower boy time to get up.” Louis said calmly, but a little louder than what Harry would of liked. Harry groaned, “Not so loud.” Louis’ eyes gleamed with mischief. He leaned over to his stereo and turn his music on blasting it. Harry sprung up and turned to glare at Louis, “You promised not to blast it.” “That was last night. Also, my house which incase you haven’t noticed you’re still in.” Harry wide eyed scrambled backwards falling off the bed. He then realized he wasn’t clothed. Where as Louis was clothed. Harry scanned the room frantically for his clothes, “Where are my clothes?” Louis pawed through his covers and tossed down his boxers and jeans. Louis leaned down at his side of the bed and retrieved Harry’s shirt. Harry quickly got dressed and headed for the door. Louis got up as well and walked out of his room with Harry. Racing down the stairs Harry was about to open the front door when rapid knocking was coming from the outside, “Louis? This is Ann, I was wondering if you’ve seen Harry?” Harry looked over at Louis. Louis whispered, “Go out the back and hide in your garden,” Louis pushed him towards the back door and waited till he was out of sight, then opened the door, “Hi, Ann. Did you check the garden I saw him wonder in there late last night.” Ann smacked her forehead, “Of course why didn’t I think of that. Thank you.” She ran off to her backyard. Louis hustled up the stairs and saw Harry laying in the gazebo pretending to sleep. Harry was getting scolded by his mom while she made breakfast. Harry picked his flowers out of his hair thinking of last night, “Harry?” “Hmm?" “Sweetie are you feeling well?” “Yeah, mom. Just thinking.” His mother gave him a long look, “Well alright. Well me and your dad are going to be leaving tomorrow for the trip with the Hensley’s you sure you don’t want to come?” “Everyone there will be eighteen and older mom no one wants a kid around.” Ann pursed her lips together, “Well I don’t want you home alone.” “I’ll be fine mom.” Ann sighed and left the room. Later when Harry ventured out to the garden Ann knew almost everyone in the near houses were all leaving for summer holiday. She goes back over to Louis’. She knocks on the door. Louis opened it dressed in a causal jacket and black jeans, “Did you find Harry?” Ann smiled, “Yes, I did, but that’s not why I’m here. You see everyone is leaving for holiday and well, Harry’s not going along with us and I was wondering…” “If I could pop in every now and then making sure he still has a plus?” “Oh, would you?” “It will be my pleasure, mam.” “Thank you, Louis.” Louis nodded and smiled at her. He watched her leave after giving him a set of keys for the house. Harry helped back up the car and waved them off. Harry was making dinner when he heard the door open. Harry walked into the living room and saw Louis standing before him, “What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?” “Your mom wanted someone to keep an eye on you. Don’t freak, kid.” Louis sauntered in the house grazing past Harry as he made his way into the kitchen. Harry closed his eyes and steady his breathing, “Are you staying the night?” Harry turned around walking over to the pot on the stove keeping himself busy. “What you making?” “Just frying up hamburger so I can make some tacos.” Silence fell upon them. Harry shifted often feeling the older mans eyes on him. Harry heard a mocking chuckle, “ be careful , kid.” Harry huffed , feeling his face heat , from either the heat coming from the stove or the older man. Harry uncomfortably , shifted in his worn dark jeans. His small hand tightened on the wooden spoon , continuing to shift around the browning meat. There was a sharp noise of metal legs scraping against the tiled kitchen floor, and then a sigh. Harry looked back to find Louis seated at the stool in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen. He hastily looked back at the now burning meat , and turned the gas stove it off . Harry felt his face get impossibly hotter, hearing the mocking chuckle behind him again. “ shut up , Louis.” Harry turned around and spat towards the older man, only seeing red. Harry walked briskly towards the cabinet , opening it and finding the rest of the ingredients for his tacos. His back now to Louis , Harry didn’t hear the man come up behind him. His hands trembled on the salsa ,as he felt large hands circle his small waist. “ what was that , flowerboy?” Louis whispered to Harry. Harry shook , feeling the warm breath trickle the back of his neck. Louis bucked into him from behind , getting a surprised yelp from Harry as his semi hard-on hit against the wooden door frame. “ I asked you a question” Louis pressed. Harry turned around, mustering up some type of courage. Looking up at the man who had annoyed him endlessly , Harry hopped up onto the counter behind him , earning a raised eyebrow from Louis. Harry reached out and pulled Louis in by his shirt , planting an inexperienced wet kiss onto Louis’ soft lips. Harry huffed again , some of his anger fading away. Louis placed his hands onto the counter beside each of Harry’s thighs , lips caught between his teeth. Harry’s heart fluttered deep in his chest , and before Harry knew it , his hands were at the clasp of Louis’ jeans. He unzipped Louis , pushing his small hand into the tight confines of louis’ trousers. Harry’s wide green eyes stayed on Louis’ face as he gripped Louis’ length tightly inside his closed fist . Air was pushed out through Louis’ clenched teeth, when harry began sliding his soft hand up and down Louis’ member. Harry’s slightly tipped nose wrinkled when louis’ eyes slipped shut. Harry’s grip tightened further and Louis’ eyes sprung open and a flush covered his high cheekbones. Harry smirked , speeding his movements. The kitchen filled with slapping skin and shallow breathing. Harry’s blunt nails slightly scraped against Louis’ foreskin , as Harry slightly pushed it back from the head a little. Louis shifted forward , teeth scraping against Harry’s clothed shoulder, and he came rutting into Harry’s now slick hand. Cum bathed Harry’s hand , but he didn’t seem to mind as he brought the other hand into Louis’ pants, bringing both of his hands to Louis’ bum , squeezing. Louis let out a shuddery breath , pulling away from Harry. Without a word Louis picked Harry up from the counter and laid him on the island , ripping Harry’s clothes off as he went. Louis started to rub Harry’s backside. Harry moved , moaning , causing his cheeks to shift apart letting Louis’ fingers graze against his hole. Harry trembled , his hole fluttering under the attention. Louis brushed against Harry’s anticipating hole again , earning a whimper from Harry. Louis brought two of his fingers to Harry’s slack mouth, muttering a ‘suck’. Harry obeyed , sucking hard until Louis pulled his finger out. Harry let out a squeak when he felt the digits enter him. Louis licked his lips at the sight of his index and middle fingers impaling the tiny boy in front of him. Harry seemed to grow impatient , and pushed himself further onto Louis’ fingers. Louis kept in the groan that threatened to escape his closed lips , as Harry began to fuck himself onto Louis thick fingers . Louis let him , and kept his other hand steady on Harry’s slim hip. Harry’s head hung low between his shoulder blades, his curly hair stuck to his damp forehead . “ cum from just my fingers , flowerboy.” Louis mumbled. Harry growled , pushing himself harder and faster on Louis’ fingers. Harry felt louis’ breath fan on his bottom then a slick tongue , glance over his puckered hole. Harry screamed , the milky white painting the bright white countertop. Harry slumped forward, Louis caught him before his body touched the cum that was everywhere it seemed. Harry sleepily glanced up into Louis’ mischievous yet kind eyes. “ don’t call me flowerboy.” Harry muttered, a smile flickering across of pink lips. \°*°^ Harry found himself in his own bed. He cautiously walked out of his room. After giving all the rooms a quick glance he found that he was alone. Harry sighed unhappily. He liked the thought of waking up to Louis. Louis sat by his window drinking tea. He could see Harry moving about when he went into the kitchen. Louis smiled to himself. Sipping on his tea Louis gets up and wanders down stairs. Louis wanted to see how long young Harry could go without Louis giving him special attention. The next few days Louis would check up on Harry. Neither of them said much, but Harry was wondering why Louis suddenly was becoming distant. It aggravated the young boy. Harry would hear the front door open and he’d rip off his shirt in a frenzy then put on his flower crown in hopes Louis would catch on or at least acknowledge him. Hell, he’d be happy if Louis called him flower boy instead of Harry. Harry thought that was the reason he didn’t talk to him anymore, because of what Harry last said to them on the night his parents left. Sighing Harry decides to take matters into his own hands. It was late when Louis walked into the Harry’s house. He heard the back door close shut as he entered the house. Louis shut the front door and headed to the back door in the kitchen. He opens up the door and calls for Harry. After a few moments when Harry didn’t reply or come forth Louis trudged out to the garden. Harry lay naked , in the garden , touching himself lightly with his fingertips. He shuddered feeling the goose bumps rise ,and fall under the afternoon sun. Harry widened his legs , when he heard the backdoor , slide open. Feeling the flower petals brush against the outside of his legs and feet, he sighed , imagining it to be louis’ fingers instead. Harry stayed still , and closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps come closer and stop abruptly. Harry breath quickened , he reached up to pick a flower petal out from his fluffy , chocolate hair and ran the soft pink petal down his slightly up turned nose ,over his puffy red lips, down his milky white neck , and down his pale stomach. He let the petal rest there and put his hands on his thighs. Harry heard a low moan , so he brought his knees up to his chest and , opening his legs slowly giving Louis a view of his aching hole . Harry ran his fingertips over the inside of his thighs , cupping his balls gently. With the other hand , he grazed his blunt fingernails over his bum , a breathy moan spilling from his mouth. He remembered the erotic roll of Louis’ snake bites , and his stomach muscles tense and flutter. He lets a breathy “ Louis “ come from his mouth , and opens his eyes to see the man’s glassy , aroused eyes staring back at him. Harry smirks , sitting his feet on the ground and flicks his hard prick , with his middle finger. Harry’s gasps, eyes still on Louis , while his cock bobs and bumps against his lower abdomen. “ why have you been ignoring me Louis?” Harry speaks softly. Louis eyes light up with fury, and he bends down , grabbing Harry by the waist to throw him over his shoulder. He turns on his heel, walking away back to the house a squirming Harry in tow. Louis feels Harry grind his hard cock on his shoulder, and he pressed his hand down on harry’s bum making him stop. Harry moaned from behind him and scratched at the older man’s back, making indents in the black shirt Louis wore. He cursed and threw Harry off of him at the bottom of the stairs , unable to make it further to the second floor. Harry nibbled on his lower lip when he landed , hard on the stairs and stared at the apparent bulge in Louis’ tight dark trousers. Harry closed his eyes again and put a finger to his lips and into his wet mouth. His eyes flutters , as his fingers breach his already loose asshole. Louis couldn’t even muster anything , knowing the younger boy was desperate and needy for him. “ you’re a little slut , flowerboy.” Louis murmurs. “ touching yourself amongst those dainty flowers.” Harry’s eyes snap open and he thrusts harder into himself , opening his legs impossibly wider and says, “ y’know louis , I like when ya call me that.get’s me riled up , makes me want you more.“ Louis’ face turns red and puts a hand over his clothed shaft. Louis unbuckles himself, pulling his cock out and wraps a tight fist around the hardness. Harry thrusts into the air a couple of times , before spilling white ribbons over himself. “ why don’t come here ?” Harry mutters, feeling sweat bead on his brow. Louis’ hand faltered , and he walked close to Harry , instantly smelling Harry’s sweet musk. “ come on me…” Harry mumbled , when Louis was in front of him. Louis grunted , pulling harder and faster on his cock. He let himself go , feeling his muscles tense and spasm under the force of his orgasm. White peppered Harry’s face , his tongue flicking out to catch some. Harry moaned , still gazing at Louis from under his thick eye lashes. He smirked , and bit his lip roughly , seeing Louis’ face and eyes turn a shade darker. 


End file.
